


Мы все станем свободными

by Moraine, wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: После смерти Саша должна сделать кое-что важное.





	Мы все станем свободными

Однажды мы все станем свободными…

В наушниках негромко играет музыка. Время от времени Саша принимается подпевать. Зачем? Она сама не понимает, все равно это не помогает отрешиться. Она знает, что вот-вот умрет. Юджин обещал, больно не будет, и нет причин ему не верить. Но глупое тело все равно паникует, от духоты в гробу на коже выступает пот, и бросает то в жар, то в холод.

Скоро уже? То Саша молится, чтобы это уже случилось, то инстинкты, древние, страшные, над которыми у нее нет власти, принимаются выть. Я не хочу умирать! Боже, не хочу! Не так! Не сейчас! Я еще… Прекрати, шепчет себе Саша. Ты не впервые играешь со смертью, пора уже ей одержать верх. Ваши догонялки начались давно, еще до эпидемии. Каждый раз, входя в охваченное огнем здание, разве ты не рисковала жизнью? Когда стены и потолок скрипели и грозились обрушиться, разве ты не думала, что это конец? Но ты шла дальше, потому что там могли быть люди. Раненые, задохнувшиеся в дыму, сорвавшие голос и неспособные позвать на помощь. Представь, что ты снова в горящем доме и тебе надо дойти до конца, до самой последней комнаты и распахнуть самую последнюю дверь.

И однажды мы все станем свободными…

Эта дверь – крышка гроба – прямо перед ней, но здесь так темно, что Саша ее не видит. И еще не пришло время ее открывать. Жди, жди, жди… Вспоминай: Боба, Тайриза, Абрахама, Мэгги, Розиту, остальных. Живых и мертвых. Ты не имеешь права их подвести. Ты продумала все, разве нет? Да, план неидеален, в нем одно чертовски узкое место. Большущее чертовски узкое место. Это звучит смешно, и Саша беззвучно хохочет. Она должна справиться, должна его преодолеть.

Крышку гроба наверняка снимет Ниган, в этом Саша уверена. Он обязан это сделать, чертов показушник! А Саша обязана на него наброситься. Все ходячие так делают – набрасываются на первого попавшегося живого. Ты ведь не подведешь, подруга? Ты будешь таааак голодна! Впору пожалеть, что она согласилась на завтрак, хотя не съешь Саша хоть чуть-чуть, это показалось бы подозрительным. Но ты все равно голодна!

Однако это полдела. Главное – не просто умереть, нужно еще успеть превратиться. Некоторые мертвяки не перекидываются несколько часов, а у Саши нет такой роскоши, как время. Подыхай, приказывает она себе. Оборачивайся! Ее уже тошнит от бесконечной песни.

Не позволяй, чтобы вращение тебя сбросило.

Нет, пусть сбрасывает! Незачем цепляться из последних сил, отпускай себя! Саша представляет, как мир сдвигается, медленно, со скрипом. Давай же! Все в огне и кружится, поэтому так жарко. Мысли путаются – хороший знак. Осталось недолго.

Хей, Саша-ходячая, зовет она саму себя. Слушай и запоминай. Ты хочешь жрать, ты готова напасть на любого, кто окажется рядом. Но больше всего – на мужика в кожаной куртке. Он особенно вкусен. Подлинный деликатес! В памяти вспыхивают обглоданные, разодранные тела, которые Саша повидала за два года. Они отвратительны, вызывают оторопь и жалость, но она отбрасывает эти чувства. Смотри, ходячая, ты этого желаешь! Вырывать куски плоти, теплые, сочащиеся кровью, жадно их пожирать. Добраться до самого сердца, впиться в него, еще трепещущее, сомкнуть зубы и тянуть… У тебя будут отличные зубы, крепкие, самое то, чтобы кусать! Ням-ням, ням-ням… Зачем Нигану сердце? У него и так его нет.

Говорят, человеческое мясо похоже на куриное. Поджаренная курочка всегда хороша, но сегодня придется сожрать ее сырой, со всей дрянью и паразитами у нее в желудке и кишках. Но нам это не страшно, да, Саша-ходячая? Мертвецы так любят чужие желудки и кишки. Сделай себе ожерелье, предлагает еще живая Саша. В несколько рядов. А в волосы вплести кости. Тебе пойдет. Настоящая королева ходячих.

В голове гудит, будто ее ударили чем-то тяжелым. Ублюдки из Терминуса отрезали Бобу ногу и съели у него на глазах. Чем Саша хуже? Она не отказалась бы отрывать от Нигана кусок за куском. Твоя левая рука, сволочь, та самая, в которой ты таскаешь биту, будет самой сладкой, уверена. Но я начну с правой, вырву тебе ноги и лишь потом примусь за нее. За десерт.

Во рту скапливается вязкая горьковатая слюна, и Саша сглатывает. Мясо, мясо, человеческое мясо – единственное, что тебе нужно! Перед глазами расколотая, как орех, голова Абрахама. Мозги и костяное крошево в бордовой жиже. Тебе это нравится, ходячая! Гляди, как смотрят на фотографию изысканного блюда. Пробуждайся.

Нетерпение царапает в висках и затылке, жаром обдает спину. Вокруг один лишь невидимый огонь, гложет плоть, превращая ее во что-то новое. Сосредоточься, приготовься… Взбесившийся мир кружится, тьма перед глазами становится абсолютной. Сейчас!

Однажды Саша станет свободной. Но сначала надо добраться до последней двери и распахнуть ее.


End file.
